Triangulos
by LastWizard
Summary: Las figuras geometricas son muy complicadas verdad, bueno ahora imaginemosnos que en cada esquina de un triangulo estan un Shinigami sustituto, una pequeña shinigami obsesionada con los conejos y una exuberante y dulce pelinaranja . Bien! ahora sumemos a un Kaien-dono, un Quincy con sentimientos ocultos y un eterno amigo pelirojo , que tambien es un eterno enamorado PROBLEMAS
1. You say goodbye, I say hello

_N/A: Ohayô fanfikeros! (Claro como si esta palabra existiera ¬¬) Me presento, mi nombre es LastWizard, este es mi primer fic de Bleach, me había dedicado más al mundo ninja (ustedes me entienden :P) peeero, acá entre nos, le perdí un poco la gracia, ando medio estancada con alguno de mis fics por esos lares, pero esta idea fluyó tan natural que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad y agrandando mi deuda con la sociedad de fics, traigo otra entrega. Claramente soy una IchiRukista empedernida XD, me volví a ver todo el anime y bueno, cada vez me enamoro más de este pairing y cómo no! Si si lo sé, Bleach es un shonen de peleas ¿Y? que hay de malo con soñar con un poco de romance 3 Bueno ya termino de molestar y los dejo con lo interesante (creo). XD_

_A leer :)_

_**Declaimer:**__ Bleach no me pertenece u.u , este le pertenece A Tite Kubo, tal vez con mi próxima paga podamos llegar a un acuerdo ( si como no ¬¬) … todo sea por el IchiRuki… amen_

_PD: Tite te ooodiooo, me estas volviendo loca con el manga, ósea ¿qué te paso? estas muy paaaarca , pero te metiste con mi amor Byakuya y eso te va a salir caro muahahahahah (risa muy diabolica )._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Triángulos amorosos, que sin más se vuelven cuadrados.**

**Capitulo 1: You say Goodbye , and I say Hello**

.

.

.

Parpadeo por undécima vez, hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas; y como venía haciendo hace ya casi 5 años, miró hacia el armario. Sonrió al hallarse tan cursi, pero evitarlo era imposible. Aunque sabía que nadie se hallaba ahí desde hace tanto tiempo, necesitaba recordárselo todas la mañanas, tal vez de esa forma ya no la echaría tanto de menos ¡Vaya contradicción! Pero no dicen que el corazón sigue razones que la razón no entiende, entonces lo que sucedía con Kurosaki Ichigo era totalmente irrazonable.

Cinco largos años habían transcurrido desde que se dijeron adiós, como quien levanta la mano, la agita despidiéndose de un gran amigo, teniendo la absoluta certeza de volverse a ver. Pero no, día a día pasaba y ya el perfil de la shinigami se difuminaba en la nebulosa de los recuerdos. Debía hilar fino en su memoria aferrándose al recuerdo de ella, aún cuando él sabía que lo mejor era dejarla ir.

Era en esos momentos en que daba de topes contra la pared por no haber guardado una mísera foto de ellos o haber permitido que Orihime se llevara las pocas que tenía para hacer un álbum de "Recuerdos Dorados" que yendo al caso, el nunca había visto. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¿Pedirle que le devolviera las imágenes? No definitivamente eso estaba fuera de discusión, todos confirmarían sus antiguas sospechas y de paso le rompería el corazón a Inoue; y eso categóricamente era lo último que quería hacer.

.

.

.

_-¿Kurosaki-kun?- el nombrado abrió los ojos perezosamente, el calor en Karakura era insoportable, pero estar descansando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, con una fría caja de jugo entre las manos era lo más cercano al Paraíso que se podía estar._

_-Inoue ¿sucede algo?_

_-No, etto…quería saber si… s-si… ¿te gustaría ir el sábado al cine?- La muchacha arrodillada al lado del shinigami, mantenía la cabeza gacha y jugaba nerviosamente con el doblez de su falda, tras soltar las últimas palabras a una velocidad increíble_

_-Claro-sonrió_

_-¿Lo dices en serio?- Los ojos castaños refulgían ese día de verano._

_-Hai… yo aviso a Ishida y Chad, tú invitas a las chicas y nos encontramos aquí para ir todos juntos ¿Qué te parece?_

_La sonrisa de la jovencita se quebró por una fracción de segundos, pero hizo acopio de su gran fuerza interior y mantuvo sus facciones compuestas, no permitiendo ver como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente_

_-B-bien a-ahora voy a avisarles- La muchacha se levantó rápidamente y echo a correr hacia el edificio del instituto._

_Ichigo la observó alejarse y en cuanto la perdió de vista, la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumó, por alguna razón se sintió un reverendo maldito al darle esa respuesta a su amiga, quizás muy en el fondo sabía lo que en realidad había tratado de decirle Orihime, pero algo que él también había descubierto, es que no podía corresponderle._

_Clavó la mirada en el zumo multi-fruta que sostenía tan celosamente y una imagen se materializó en su mente… sus negros cabellos mecidos por el viento, apoyada sobre el enrejado de una azotea; el sol iluminándola completamente y sus profundos ojos azules, refulgían en destellos lavandas totalmente concentrados en la tarea titánica de colocar el sorbete en la pequeña caja de jugo._

_Él se sintió feliz, con solo contemplarla, aunque supiera que solo era su memoria o una ilusión pasajera, ella era más real que todo en su vida y entonces… el dolor también fue real, la agonía de estar sin ella, como si una pesada piedra se posara en su pecho y no lo dejara respirar._

_-Rukia…debí…debí darte una razón- susurró al viento._

_-Ichigo- Una figura se asomó detrás del árbol y dio unos pasos alejándose del lugar._

_-Ishida-el peli-naranja aun mantenía la mirada en el objeto entre sus manos, percibiendo como la imagen se desvanecía, al igual que las acuarelas bajo la lluvia._

_-Solo no lastimes a Inoue- Instintivamente apretó sus manos y un poco del zumo de desbordó por la pajilla._

_-Lo sé._

.

.

.

Maldijo una y mil veces el haber permitido que Kon se marchara a la Sociedad de Almas, de no ser así ese baka de seguro le recordaría todos los infernales días como era su Nee-san, como solía llamarla, su amada jefita tan plana como una tabla de planchar; o lo molestaría para que lo ayudara a escribirle cartas amorosas a la shinigami. Pero ese teme se había ido tras ella, seguramente presintió que no volverían a verse… sí que había sido inteligente ¡Maldito!

En varias ocasiones quiso pasarse por el kiosco de Urahara, insinuarle de alguna manera si tenía noticias de la Sociedad de Almas, pero el par de veces que había dado con el ex taicho, este no tenía ninguna novedad, de hecho también estaba algo inquieto, Yoruichi-sama no había vuelto por los alrededores hace 3 años y tratándose de ella, la ausencia era mucha. ¿Sucedía algo malo en el Seretei? No, eso tampoco era una posibilidad, en las contadas ocasiones en que un hallow hizo aparición en la ciudad, acudió el shinigami encargado de la zona, Afro-sama, como lo habían rebautizado y le comentaba que todo estaba normal; y de vez en cuando se pasaba por el lugar Renji, quién le decía que todo iba bien por la Sociedad. Aunque ahora que el shinigami sustituto lo meditaba mejor, Abarai se había comportado extraño, no estaba tan parlanchín como siempre y tampoco tan entusiasta en contarle sobre Rukia y sus logros como sub-capitana, como ya se había hecho costumbre en los primeros meses.

Se removió entre las sabanas y despeinó sus anaranjados cabellos con desesperación, si seguía así pronto perdería la poca cordura que tenía. Se volteo dándole la espalda al armario y trató de conciliar el sueño, aún era algo temprano, con suerte podría dormir unas tres horas… pero no pudo. Y como ya se le había hecho costumbre, Ichigo Kurosaki madrugó… una vez más.

.

.

.

**Dos años atrás en la sociedad de almas **

-¡Mierda!- se revolvió violentamente entre las sabanas del futón, definitivamente destrozaría de un solo golpe ese aparato del demonio. Maldita la hora en que adoptó esa desquiciante costumbre humana, o mejor, maldito quién le asigno esa habitación junto a la de ella. Pero qué carajo, porque se levantaba tan temprano… entonces escucho su suave vocecita al otro lado de la pared y fue el colmo, la gota que rebalso el vaso. Las sabanas volaron por los aires y ya no se lo vio en su habitación.

-¡Kuchiki! ¡Ya deja de- paró en seco, parpadeó una, dos… varias veces. Trago grueso, de repente su garganta se volvió más seca que el desierto de Hueco Mundo. Y aunque las normas de sociedad y de la buena educación dictaminaran que él se disculpara y se retirara en el acto. Sus piernas se anclaron fuertemente al fino piso de madera de la mansión Kuchiki.

Por su mente desfiló un sinfín de pensamientos, desde los más inocentes y nobles hasta aquellos triplemente censurados. Su imaginación voló alto por unos eternos segundos, hasta que su raciocinio sacó a la luz, las cuestiones más elementales. Estaba en la casa principal de unos de los clanes más nobles de la Sociedad de Almas, era un invitado de honor, y su anfitrión no era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los hombres más fuertes del Seretei, que si se enteraba que en ese momento estaba observando (con algo más que cariño) a su pequeña hermana en paños menores, de seguro debía darse por muerto. Y, aunque hubiera vuelto de la muerte-muerte, tal vez no correría con la misma suerte una vez que Byakuya Kuchiki desenvainara su zanpakuto .

-¡Kaien-dono!- Y el pitido de salida fue tocado, azotó la puerta brutalmente y salió disparado quien sabe a dónde.

Rukia se dejó caer al suelo perpleja por lo recién vivido, la música occidental seguía sonando en su cuarto pero definitivamente ya no quería bailar o cantar o siquiera parpadear. Kaien-dono, su idolatrado Kaien-dono la había visto en ropa interior, bailando frenéticamente _Ichirin no Hana _mientras aseaba su cuarto.

-Por Kami- susurró llevándose las manos a la boca, esto estaba mal, muuuy mal. De pronto sus mejillas se arrebolaron furiosamente, porque poco a poco fue consciente de que ella también vio al Shinigami con escasa ropa, más precisamente: cabellos alborotados, torso desnudo, pantalones sueltos a la cadera dejando ver su vientre bajo.

-¡Que ligerito de ropa duerme Kaien-dono!- exclamó sola y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones, aún sentada en el piso se contempló en el gran espejo de la pared y rápidamente cubrió sus pechos cruzando los brazos- Ya no hay caso que las siga ocultando- suspiró cansada observando con recelo los largos vendajes que utilizaba para esconder sus atributos. Hechos bola al lado del futón

-¡Adiós Rukia-plana!

.

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

.

Así pasó que, dos años atrás, dos personas se reencontraron después de largo tiempo. Se habían despedido como amigos, camaradas; sus corazones albergaban cariño, admiración y agradecimiento. Pero el tiempo se encargo de juntarlos nuevamente y las circunstancias les mostraron que había mucho más, sentimientos que nacieron a la distancia o que tal vez existieron siempre ¿Quién sabe? Pero ahí están listos para una segunda oportunidad. **Ella quiere olvidar**, **él quiere reconstruir** y una sensación cálida fue creciendo en sus almas. Un hilo rojo que los uniría quizás para siempre.

Los lazos se fortalecen con paciencia y tiempo, pero así como se forjan también otros desaparecen. Los momentos son únicos e irrepetibles y cuando dejamos pasar el instante quizás ya no haya otra vez

.

.

.

_-Ichigo…_

-_Rukia…_

_-¿Te irás?_

_-Hai-respondió sin siquiera verla a los ojos _

_-Ichigo yo…tu…_

_-Orihime te echa mucho de menos- "Inoue" recordó la shinigami, y su corazón se estrujó "Kurosaki-kun y-yo lo amo" fue una confesión que la peli-naranja le había dicho solo a la shinigami, era un secreto que la estaba consumiendo, quemaba y no podía hacer nada más que mirar… no debía sentir nada por Ichigo, no podía hacerle eso a Inoue, debía encerrar sus propios sentimientos por el bien de los tres, si había alguien que debía sacrificarse, esa era ella, ellos ya habían hecho mucho por ella y por los suyos, entonces ahora le correspondía devolver el favor._

_-Dale mis saludos, yo también la extraño_

_-Claro, pero puedes venir a visitarnos-_

_-Seguro, dalo por hecho-_

_-Creo que ya es hora de volver, mañana partiré- el pelo-naranja se levantó del pasto y ayudó a la azabache a ponerse de pie, pero en cuanto iba a retirar el agarre, ella apretó la mano masculina aún más._

_La pequeña shinigami se decía una y otra vez que debía dar un paso al costado, él tenía que volver al mundo real, con sus amigos reales, con una mujer de verdad… pero aunque su cabeza estuviese convencida de eso , su corazón se negaba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, se negaba a dejar ir quizás al único hombre que ha amado, no podía terminar así porque __**tal vez, solo tal vez **__**él sintiera lo mismo**__ y aunque pudiera sacrificarse ella misma , no podía hacerlo con él, jamás se perdonaría el condenarlos juntos, nunca se perdonaría lastimarlo._

_-Rukia…-él se volteó mirando al frente, dándole la espalda a ella _

_-U-una…una razón, para no decir a-adiós ¿la sabes? - susurró con la cabeza gacha._

_-yo…yo…-El viento azotaba sus cabellos cubriendo sus rostros, el sol de la tarde desaparece en el horizonte, el cielo violáceo pronto se convertiría en azul y las estrellas lo adornarían enteramente._

_Los segundos, se hicieron minutos… mientras tanto el sol seguía muriendo_

_Porque el tiempo no espera por nadie, él gobierna y cuando nos revelamos a su mandato, solo nos castiga ¿Cómo? corriendo frente a nuestros ojos impotentes, a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciendo que esos momentos cruciales…solo pasen._

_Entonces, luego de una espera que se hizo eterna._

_Se volteó tomó las pequeñas manos de ella entre las suyas y… _

_Finalmente, después de la agonía majestuosa del astro dorado, el sol murió por ese día, y el momento de ellos dos fluyó como agua bajo el puente _

_Rukia levantó la cara y lo miró largamente, una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios- Hasta luego Ichigo- soltó sus manos y se fue, dejándolo…solo._

_Al otro día él regresaría al mundo real y un año después Kaien Shiba sería encontrado vivo, durante una misión de investigación en el Hueco Mundo._

_._

_._

_._

**Actualidad**

Ichigo caminaba a paso lento por las calles de su ciudad natal, Sonrió, hace tiempo esa era su rutina y dejando atrás años de pereza, había hallado que las mañanas, muy temprano, se respiraba un aire de paz incomparable que lograba despejar su mente de las preocupaciones de la vida diaria. Se dirigía a la piscina municipal, a nadar unas cuantas horas aprovechando que no muchos concurrían por la mañana y después se dirigiría a sus prácticas medicas en el hospital central de Karakura.

.

.

.

La mañana transcurrió sin novedades, luego de su turno obligatorio en la guardia y de haber soportado los ya rutinarios coqueteos de sus compañeras y medicas superiores y porque no de sus pacientes femeninas y uno que otro masculino; y aún vestido con el ambo celeste (vestimenta de los residentes) se encaminó a la casa de Ishida, ya que había prometido servir de modelo para la sesión de fotos de la nueva temporada de la línea de ropa "Quincy" que su amigo había lanzado hace un par de años.

Estaba realmente agotado, pero una promesa era una promesa.

Llegó puntual a la casa del azabache, bueno más que casa a eso se lo podía llamar mansión, si que la industria de la moda daba sus frutos y vaya frutos, mientras él seguía en su cuartucho de 2x2, en casa de su padre, pero no se quejaba; dejar su hogar, un lugar tan lleno de recuerdos de tiempos pasados, tantas imágenes grabadas por cada recoveco de…ella. Ella con sus hermanas leyendo revistas para chicas, ella jugando a las vencidas con Isshin, ella golpeando a Kon por ver bajo su falda, ella pintarrajeando a Chapy en todas las paredes de su casa, ella y él discutiendo por como iba la letra de Ichirin no Hana… ella y él juntos.

-Kurosaki-kun- escuchó la inconfundible voz de Orihime- Ohayô Kurosaki-kun- ella y Sado lo alcanzaban en la puerta de la residencia del Quincy.

-Veo que a ustedes también los arrastró a esto- Los aludidos asintieron al unisonó- que remedio.

-Kurosaki-kun será divertido ya verás- la muchacha le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto

- Lo dudo- conociendo a Ishida y lo meticuloso y exasperante que era, divertido no era una opción, aunque ver a Sado en ropa de Quincy tal vez…

El ambiente cambió drásticamente, la presión alrededor y sobre ellos incrementó peligrosamente en una fracción de segundo , era similar a cientos de miles de toneladas y respirar se había vuelto casi imposible, hace mucho tiempo no habían sentido una presencia similar, extrañamente a Ichigo esta se le hizo familiar .

Rápidamente Ishida salió a su encuentro- Al kiosco de Urahara.

-Hai- y se encaminaron a paso veloz sobre los techos de las casas de la ciudad

A medida que se acercaban la presencia se volvía más tangible, era un raiutsu increíble, pero ya a unos cuantos metros se percataron de quién era, se miraron entre ellos extrañados, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se encontraron.

Irrumpieron velozmente en la sala de Kisuke Urahara y ahí frente a los recién llegados, sentado elegantemente, con una humeante taza de té entre sus manos, el hombre los miró sin expresión alguna, metódica y desinteresadamente. Tez blanca y ojos grisáceos con destellos celestes, mirada afilada. Hakama blanca con arreglos dorados en el cuello, que se distinguían entre las puntas de sus cabellos negros como la noche.

-Tardaron, veo que sus habilidades de percepción no mejoraron en lo absoluto- dijo pausadamente. Nadie respondió, Urahara aclaró su garganta, pero el silencio persistió.

-Byakuya- llamó Ichigo.

-Hmp… Kuchiki-taicho para ti, Kurosaki- respondió sin inmutarse el nombrado, entonces se percató de que el shinigami sustituto ya no lo miraba a él, sino que vagaba la vista por todo el lugar. Byakuya le dio otro sorbo a su bebida y depositó la taza cuidadosamente - No está aquí - dijo al fin

- Que lo trajo por aquí Kuchiki-taicho- preguntó cortésmente Ishida, desviando la atención de Ichigo.

En un pestañeo el capitán colocó 4 sobres pastel delante de los jóvenes, sobre la mesa- Los esperamos- se paró ágilmente , volteó rápidamente hacia Kisuke, asintió en forma de saludo y desapareció.

Sado fue el primero en tomar el sobre frente a él, lo abrió cuidadosamente y leyó. Luego de unos segundos levantó la vista del papel y miró en dirección al hombre del abanico, este también poseía un sobre idéntico sobre su regazo, cruzaron miradas y por último, este movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Inoue fue la siguiente, delicadamente deslizó el contenido del sobre hasta sacarlo, apreció unos segundos los detalles plateados en las esquinas del papel y quedó embelesada con el hermoso dibujo de un cerezo en todo su esplendor, sobre el cual había impreso unos caracteres. Sintió que los muchachos se posicionaba tras de ella para leer sobre su hombro a excepción de Chad que permaneció en su lugar. Entonces procedió a leer en voz alta.

.

.

.

"_**Love is…**_

_**Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; **_

_**It is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. **_

_**Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; **_

_**It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. **_

_**Love does not come to an end."**_

_Estimada Inoue Orihime, nos complace invitarte a __nuestro casamiento_

_A celebrarse el día 13 de noviembre del presente año, en la mansión de la familia Kuchiki._

_Esperamos nos acompañe, en este el día en que escribiremos nuestro "Love is" uniendo nuestras vidas para siempre._

_Kaien Shiba y Rukia Kuchiki_

_._

_._

_._

La lluvia no se hizo esperar, caminó dejando que las gotas lo golpearan sin compasión. Dolía, en verdad dolía demasiado, este era el final, no podía aceptarlo, el final para algo que ni siquiera había comenzado, tiró de sus cabellos húmedos con desesperación ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

La dejo ir, pensando que siempre estaría ahí, fue pretencioso y engreído, creyendo que ella siempre esperaría por él, por el momento en que estuviera listo para amarla libremente. Ella y su dulce sonrisa, con sus menaras toscas e infantiles, pero él la quería así, porque aunque fuera egoísta, Rukia estaba hecha para él y para nadie más. Se había mentido así mismo creyendo no estar preparado para tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle sus sentimientos, él siempre lo estuvo solo que fue cobarde y se escondió tras las falacias de la indiferencia, ahora quizás ya fuera tarde.

¿Estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir definitivamente, verla caminar de la mano de otro para siempre? Porque al fin y al cabo, ella merecía ser feliz, pero ¿y él?

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno por ahora hasta aca quedo, veré como lo sigo todo depende de ustedes y sus maravillosos rewiuuuus , así que no se hagan de rogar y dejenme unos cuantos ... Si leen comenten (amenaza psicopata *O* ) acepto, pedradas y tomatasos tmb así que no se abstengan :) Nos leemos pronto (ojala)

Matta ne !


	2. AwakEVE

**LastWizard Notes**: Nada... nada que decir, nose ni como disculparme, no tengo perdón de Buda ! Gomen nasai! Tardé mucho en actualizar y ustedes que habían sido tan buenos con migo, soy de lo piooooor ... Hablé con un par de ustedes y puse como fecha una semana y de eso ya una eternidad , la facultad, unos problemas en casa y que me puse a trabajar hicieron del placer de escribir algo imposible... Mil perdones , ahora estoy de vacaciones así que no me retrasaré tanto , eso espero, aunque sigo trabajando , tendré mejor disponibilidad horaria, espero no me odien por lo ocurrido y sigan dandole apoyo a mi pobre fic... Onegai!

Con lo que respecta al fic , en principio tenía un borrador de este chapter , saben que hice con él, lo quemé... Cuando respondí los rewiuus tenía una idea ya plasmada en word , todo iba viento en popa , pero cuando lo leí ya terminado no me gustó para nada D: entonces lo re-hice desde cero, si bien la idea del fic continúa, he sumado un factor transcendental, que en principio ni siquiera pensaba mencionar en la idea original, pero que ahora tendrá mucha importancia , lo hice por el bendito manga ... saben una cosa, TODOS TENEMOS UN LADO OSCURO , un pasado oculto , una historia que nos marca ( si no veamos a Unohana ) yo me quedé *O* cuando leí el último file WTF! pero lo que sucedió , es que como fan, pasado un tiempo , me fui olvidando de los comienzos de Bleach y ahí estuvo mi error , la esencia de la serie es la supervivencia de ambos , lo blanco y lo negro , en completa armonía y tortuosa tempestad. De esta manera en los cap siguientes haré la presentación de ULQUIORRA, creo yo el personaje que mejor encarna la esencia de Bleach junto con Ichigo.

Este chapter se llama AwakEVE , nombre del disco de UVERworld , Takuya te amooooo pyon!

Las estrofas son de "Turning Tables" de Adele , alabada seas pyon!

Sin más, cierro la boca/escritura y los dejo con el fic , espero les guste y estoy abierta a criticas destructivas y constructivas, porque no todo lo que brilla es oro no? pyon!

**Declaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece , es propiedad de un loco llamado Tite Kubo, que acabo de sumar a Twitter XDDDD Pyon!

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Triángulos amorosos que sin más se vuelven cuadrados.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Corro… aún cuando sienta que mis músculos se desgarran y mis pulmones colapsan, seguiré corriendo. Daré un paso más, siempre, porque estos pasos me acercan a ti. Entonces no me detendré y tampoco me importará si muero en el proceso, porque hasta la muerte me llevará hacia ti. La verdad me alcanzó finalmente y no me sorprendí al saber que mi verdad eras tú, siempre lo fuiste, pero ahora estoy atrapado en una mentira, por mucho tiempo fue tentador vivir en una ilusión morbosa, ignorar tus sentimientos y los míos, desentenderme de lo que a gritos pedía mi corazón…tú, pensé que era por "ella" y me escudé tras la escusa de no lastimarla, pero fue simple cobardía. Vivir así, en una invención, fue cómodo para mí; sin embargo no vi que te lastimaba quizá irreparablemente y ahora cuando quiero redimirme, tú huyes… lo entiendo, nadie regresa por aquello que lo hirió, nadie soporta las espinas en las rosas.

Pero aquí estoy, corriendo, buscándote, porque aún dentro de mí tu recuerdo quema deliciosamente y no renunciaré, me conoces. Jamás me daré por vencido, a pesar de saber que el mundo se acaba, iré por ti. Me das la fuerza para ello, me lo enseñaste en cada paso que dimos juntos, allá, hace mucho tiempo; entonces eres la culpable de esta maldición que se llama amor, tú mi primera y única, mía. Una vez que te encuentre dejarte ir nunca será una opción, no lo dudes ¿Dices que continuaste, que avanzaste sin mí? Yo digo mentira, ruego porque sea una mentira. Yo no he podido arrancarte de mi pecho, porque quemas, eres fuego divino y yo un masoquista. Pero hay algo que mantiene la llama viva, y no permite que esta perezca bajo la lluvia que ahora me moja… esperanza. Es del color de tus ojos, como esa tarde cuando tomé tu mano para patinar juntos, ese día en que nos despedimos con un "Gracias" y como esa vez nos volveremos a ver… lo juro.

Mis ojos dicen:

"_Tan cerca como para comenzar una guerra_

_Todo lo que tengo está en el suelo"_

Tu mirada responde:

"_Sólo Dios sabe por qué estamos luchando_

_Y todo lo que digo, tú siempre dices más"_

Y aún a pesar de todo y de todos, a pesar de ti y de mi mismo, tienes que saberlo y tenlo por seguro que mi decisión siempre serás tú…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2: AwakEVE (vísperas del despertar)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Ouch! ¡Oi con más cuidado, me van a dejar calva!

-Tranquila Rukia-chan nosotras sabemos lo que hacemos, ya verás- la nombrada miró a través del reflejo del espejo y observó con gran interrogación lo que tanto hacían sus compañeras, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-B-bien, solo recuerden que nada llamativo, es solo una pequeña fiesta.

-¡Okey!-gritaron todas entusiasmadas.

Hasta el momento no podía creer que su querido nii-sama haya dejado pasar a toda la Asociación de mujeres shinigami a la mansión, con lo problemáticas que se tornaban las cosas con ellas presentes, pero es que hace tiempo había notado, en un principio leves cambios en él, pero luego esos minúsculos detalles, se convirtieron en grandes sucesos, como la ves en que se ausentó sin motivo aparente de sus labores como capitán por una semana, en la que tampoco había estado en la residencia Kuchiki, para luego volver ¿feliz?, bien tal vez no sea por completo esa la palabra correcta, pero Rukia había hallado cierto brillo en sus ojos y lo había visto sonreír escuetamente en un par de ocasiones cuando estaba solo, y claro ella lo espiaba. Algo sucedía, algo de lo que no estaba enterada y que involucraba a su idolatrado nii-sama… ella tenía que saberlo.

-¡Rukia! Despierta mujer- gritó Matsumoto, moviendo frenéticamente las manos frente a la Kuchiki.

-¿eh? Gomen-nasai ¿me decías?

-Que ya terminé y ¡estás preciosa!- Rukia volteó para verse al espejo y quedó perpleja, realmente estaba bella, llevó sus manos al pequeño dije de plata que lucía en el cuello y lo acarició delicadamente, para luego sonreír.

-Arigato Rangiku-san.

-No es nada Rukia-chan, pero aún no hemos terminado ¡Falta mucho por delante! ¡A trabajar mujeres Shinigami!- vociferó palmeando sus manos y dirigiéndose a donde las demás revisaban la ropa. Nanao atravesó la puerta, trayendo consigo una gran pila de cajas.

-Acá traje los kimonos y algunos vestidos de los que usan los ryokas en estas ocasiones- dijo destapando los paquetes. Las demás se acercaron y comenzaron a husmear en los trajes, por su parte la sub capitana de la 8va se dejó caer en una silla cerca a la anfitriona- Sabes Rukia-chan, acaban de llegar Kurosaki y los otros, ya los están instalando en tu cuartel.

-Que bien- respondió la ojos-lila aún mirándose al espejo.

-¿No piensas ir a darles la bienvenida?, escuche que Ichigo quería verte antes de la fiesta.

-Eso será imposible, no tengo tiempo para esa fresa ahora, de cualquier manera no debe ser nada importante y me verá en un par de horas.- Al escuchar la conversación Matsumoto se acercó a ambas.

-Oye Rukia pero si es Ichigo, tu siempre…-

-Rangiku-san-interrumpió la Kuchiki- Si se trata de ese zanahoria de seguro no es nada de vida o muerte, además si lo fuera ya estaría acá molestándome, han pasado 5 años, podrá esperar 3 horas más.- concluyó algo irritada

-¡Bien bien! No se hable más, además no quiero que se arruine mi obra maestra por un ceño fruncido así que relájate… ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tradicional o moderno?

.

.

.

.

Sus labios delimitaron una "O" perfecta, estaba fascinada por los edificios blancos y las calles pulcras, sus ojos castaños no daban a vasto para acaparar de una sola mirada la grandeza del lugar, se preguntó si en verdad todos esos territorios habían sido re-construidos tantas veces como su hermano le había comentado; miró al cielo en busca de algún desperfecto, pero hasta este no ostentaba ni una sola entrometida nube. El Seretei era un paraíso, fue la conclusión a la que llegó Yuzu Kurosaki cuando hubo puesto un pie en la SS. Sin embargo, feliz no sería la palabra correcta para describir su estado, si bien no negaba el hecho de que, siendo su primera vez por esos lares, no dejaba de ser emocionante y por demás memorable, Había una cuestión que realmente le preocupaba y ese era el motivo de su estadía en ese lugar… el casamiento de Rukia.

Yuzu no podía tener poderes de Shinigami como Karin, o la fuerza descomunal de Sado, mucho menos habilidades de Quincy como las de Ishida y ni pensar pasarse de curandera como Inoue, Claramente ser todo eso junto, sumándole Hallow e inclusive Súper Sayayin como su hermano, era algo que ni en sus sueños más locos podía asociarse a la angelical jovencita. Pero había algo, por mínimo e insignificante que sonase, de lo que la castaña si podía sentirse orgullosa; su poder de observación. No había persona o situación, en este mundo o el otro, que escapara de la escrutadora mirada de la joven Kurosaki y no terminara siendo revelado.

Ahora el objeto de su estudio era nada más ni nada menos que su familia. Por un lado estaba su padre, lo sentía inquieto e incomodo, había dejado de lado las payasadas características de él y ahora mostraba su faceta seria y algo rígida; y claramente eso era por demás perturbador, teniendo en cuenta que Yuzu conocía a su padre como un hombre alegre y bromista.

Segunda cosa a decir, su hermana Karin, otro caso extraño. Si la castaña tuviera que, en un día común y corriente, describir a su nee-chan diría sin pensarlo dos veces "valiente", pero definitivamente hoy no era uno de esos días. Por alguno extrañísimo motivo, Karin parecía querer huir a cada instante. Cuando Ukitake-taicho apareció para darles la bienvenida, ni siquiera había entrado por completo a la habitación donde ellos se hospedarían, ya la azabache parecía en posición de "preparados, listos, ya ", o cuando alguien pasó junto a ellos, con un grupo de amigos y vistiendo una peluca blanca, imitando a un anciano y bromeándose, parecía ser que a Karin no le hizo mucha gracia, en cuanto vio los plateados pelos al viento casi salta por la ventana. Pero fue cuando una jovencita en la calle gritó con aire de fan girl "¡Hytsugaya-taicho te amo!" que desde ese momento no volvió a ver a su hermana hasta ahora.

Por último, y no menos importante, inclusive lo más preocupante, era el asunto de Ichi-ni. Estaba incomodo, frustrado, pensativo y ¿enojado? ¿Estreñido? Bueno, ciertamente ese ceño fruncido era bastante ambiguo, pero para cierta calma de la jovencita, ella sabía la razón del sinfín de sentimientos que bombardeaban a su amado hermano, y esta tenía nombre y apellido, de hecho muy bonitos: Kuchiki Rukia.

Yuzu fijó la vista en el perfil de Ichigo y sonrió "Tonto hermano mayor"- pensó.

.

.

.

.

"_No puedo ir al ritmo de tus mesas giratorias_

_Bajo tu pulgar, no puedo respirar"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rukia se quedó un momento a solas, pronto comenzaría la ceremonia y en cualquier instante aparecería Kaien para escoltarla. Tenía, entonces unos minutos para estar en paz y pensar. ¡Cielos! Si que le urgía meditar sobre lo que sucedería esa tarde, entonces automáticamente sus pensamientos viajaron directo con el Shinigami sustituto

**Rukia**

Estoy cansada de esconderme, Ichigo. Estoy harta de temerle a mis sentimientos cuando te vuelva a ver. ¿Acaso aún tengo mis dudas? No… y esa es la verdad.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no lo crees. Las agujas han dado vuelta sin descanso y en ese proceso nos hemos perdido, Tú y yo. Ahora el destino ha querido que nos veamos las caras nuevamente, pero tú no serás el mismo y gracias a Dios, yo ya no soy la que solía ser, porque recuerda, que en algún momento, en algún lugar nos hemos des-encontrado.

Bello verdad, lo que nos depara el futuro, a lo menos para mí así lo es.

Sé con gran confianza que en el momento en que estos 5 años de espera se hayan acabado, volviendo a ser "Tú y yo" realmente podré verte a los ojos sin un atisbo de la calidez que solía sentir a tu lado y por fin te dejaré ir.

Estoy feliz, Ichigo, ya no huiré, porque alguien más sostendrá mi mano, alguien que llegó a mi vida cuando quería arrancar mi corazón para olvidarte y supo como curarlo. Trajo paz a mis días, como solía hacerlo en un pasado muy lejano. El destino nos dio una segunda oportunidad y no la dejé ir. Los errores solo los cometeré una vez, ya lo he hecho contigo y creo lo he pagado con lágrimas de sangre y cuando estas se hubieron secado, entonces pude volver a querer. Creo firmemente que siempre ha sido él, después de todo tú te le parecías bastante, aunque "parecerse" no es lo mismo que "igual" y ciertamente, al final me había enamorado de ti.

Pienso que algún día te lo diré, entonces nos reiremos hasta que nuestros estómagos duelan y me burlarás alegando que finalmente Chappy pudrió mi cerebro, yo te golpearé en defensa de mi amado conejo y Kaien, mi esposo te dará la razón, porque ambos conspiraran contra el hermoso de Chappy.

Porque he dejado de amarte, Ichigo, o eso es lo que me digo a mi misma constantemente, entonces todo será como en un principio. Verdad que sí, Ichigo ¿Seremos amigos nuevamente? Yo tomando la mano de Kaien y tal vez tú, la de Orihime ¿Verdad que seremos felices Ichigo? ¿Verdad…?

-Rukia…

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_No dejaré que te quedes y me maltrates_

_No, no te rescataré, sólo déjame"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Umm…A-ano…Karin-chan ¿Qué haces ahí?-La nombrado levantó la vista, para ver quién era el entrometido ser que la molestaba en ese preciso momento. Sus ojos se toparon con dos grandes "melones" y sumado a la voz de niña bien, no había que ser Einstein para saber de quién se trataba.

-Nada- respondió escuetamente- Si buscas a Ichigo, pues no tengo ni idea donde puede estar- volvió sus ojos a la calle, solo tenía que llegar hasta la entrada y salir de ese lugar, luego le pediría disculpas a Rukia, por no asistir a su fiesta de compromiso, pero ella entendería. No hay moros en la costa, se dijo así misma y velozmente corrió hasta el próximo tacho de basura, en la esquina siguiente.

-¿Dónde se están hospedando Karin-chan?-

-¡Kya!- gritó la jovencita, pegando un bote hacia adelante, pensó que la colorina ya se había largado, no que la venía siguiendo.

-G-Gomen nasai Karin-chan, no quise a-asustarte- respondió muy apenada la otra.

-Tsk…- dijo rodando los ojos -…como sea, estamos en la división 13, pero mi hermano dijo algo de ver a Rukia antes del casorio, o lo que sea para lo que vinimos y se fue… Ahora si me disculpas- y de nueva cuenta volvió a correr al próximo basurero.

Orihime parpadeó algo extrañada, cuando vio salir corriendo a la jovencita, hasta que recordó algo muy peculiar del pasado y sonrió juguetonamente.

-¡ADIÓS KARIN-CHAN, QUE TENGAS SUERTE ESCONDIENDOTE DE HYTSUGAYA-KUN!-saludó a lo lejos.

Los demás ya deben haber llegado, pensó. Se miró a sí misma, contemplando su vestimenta, estaría bien utilizar un sencillo vestido del mundo real, tal vez todos usarían elegantes kimonos ceremoniales y ella sería la única de esa manera. Agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, después de todo Karin vestía igual que ella e intuía que Ishida y el resto también lo harían.

Caminaba feliz de regreso a la 13ra división, era una tarde preciosa, no hacía ni frío ni calor, faltaba solo 1 horas para comenzar la fiesta de compromiso. Suspiró soñadoramente. Su amiga Rukia Kuchiki se casaría en tan solo un mes, de seguro con un hombre fuerte, bueno y apuesto…"Kaien Shiba" susurró el nombre, preguntándose cómo sería, cómo lo habría conocido, como le propuso casamiento. Instantáneamente las lágrimas se agolparon e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar, ya no era una chiquilla, debía dejar de ser tan sensible.

Ellos habían encontrado el amor y pronto formarían una familia, todo lo que ella hubo soñado hace tiempo con una persona especial, pero él no sentía lo mismo y forzar a amarla no era una opción. Ojala y los dioses la hubieran hecho dueña de su corazón, todo sería diferente…feliz, pero nuevamente no tenía suerte. Inoue no era egoísta y lentamente se fue desasiendo de sus sueños para retirarse del campo de batalla que era el amor de Ichigo, de todos modos tardó en darse cuenta, como ya todos sabían, que él amaba a otra y su papel en la obra de sus vidas era el de ser una buena amiga, que lo apoyara y alentara para obtener el amor de la chica misteriosa. Porque, Inoue Orihime desconocía que Ichigo Kurosaki se había enamorado perdidamente de Rukia Kuchiki.

Inoue estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio por donde caminaba y chocó con alguien.

-Sumimasen, no me fije por donde iba- el hombre volteó enseguida y abrió grande los ojos.

-Tú debes ser Orihime ¿verdad?- la colorina se quedó perpleja, ese hombre de cabellos oscuros como la noche, de mirada gentil y divertida, era igual a…-Rukia me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Y-yo… e-etto…-

-Mi nombre es Shiba, Kaien Shiba el futuro esposo de Rukia- dijo esbozando una esplendida sonrisa que dejó embelesada a la peli-naranja que tomó la mano que el hombre le extendió en forma de saludo.

-G-gusto en c-conocerlo Shiba-san.

-Oye, por qué tanto formalismo, después de todo no soy tan viejo, en apariencia, claro; y seremos cercanos por Rukia. Solo dime Kaien ¿vale?

-Hai…Kaien… ¿san?- respondió un tanto dubitativa, a lo que el otro solo respondió con un resoplido.

-Bueno, es algo creo… ya me había dicho Rukia que eras tímida- Inoue se sonrojó, Kaien llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó despreocupadamente- Oye… por casualidad ¿No has visto a Rukia? Creo que se me ha perdido la novia- apuntó con una sonrisa descuidada. Un gesto tan…tan…tan Ichigo, pensó Orihime, al tiempo que negaba y sonreía toda ruborizada.

Pero algo, a lo lejos de ellos, llamó poderosamente su atención

-¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Rukia-san?- se preguntó en voz alta.

.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK (Ichigo pov)**

-Yo voy por ellos- y te levantes rápidamente para ir por las bebidas de todos.

Caminas veloz buscando el puesto de comidas, donde minutos antes, tus amigos y tú, estuvieron eligiendo el almuerzo. Los niños corren presurosos tirando de la mano de sus padres, seguramente para llegar al próximo juego mecánico. Ya han llegado las vacaciones, te repites a ti mismo por tercera vez en el día y era más que predecible que el parque de diversiones de Osaka estuviera atiborrado de gente a más no poder, al fin de cuentas todos esperan con ansias la llegada del siguiente año, pero no es tu caso, ya que es un año más lejos de ella, un año más en que se pierden y no se encuentran nuevamente.

Ahí estás tú, con tus compañeros de la Universidad, compartes con ellos tiempo de calidad, porque no lo es todo en la vida Cardio y Fármaco, también es necesario divertirse un poco y dentro de unos minutos probaran la resistencia de sus corazones y sus estómagos en la nueva atracción del parque "infierno". Estás tranquilo, si bien no son tus amigos de siempre, te sientes a gusto con ellos, y una de las razones es que puedes olvidarte por una tarde, un poco de tu vida de Shinigami sustituto y ser alguien… normal.

Finalmente das con el bendito lugar, pero la fila es más larga de lo que recuerdas, en fin solo te queda ser paciente, aunque eso no se te da bien.

Han pasado 5 minuto y la fila no parece haber avanzado ni un centímetro. Chasqueas la legua con insistencia, ahí parado , sin hacer nada te preguntas si ya habrán empezado a comer sin ti y las bebidas, miras despreocupadamente la gente ir y venir, nada te llama la atención, todo es como debería ser , inclusive los coqueteos de las jovencitas no se hacen esperar. "Qué fastidio" piensas y vuelves a abanicar el cuello en busca de algo que te llame la atención para pasar el rato… Entonces la ves.

Bajita, como te gustan, pero con las piernas largas y estilizadas. Lleva uniforme y te extraña, ya que durante la jornada te has repetido 3 veces que las vacaciones habían llegado, al menos para los demás ya que tu tienes trabajos pendientes, esperándote en tu hogar. Pero ahí está esa joven, vistiendo uniforme de instituto, muy pegado a su cuerpo, delineando todas y cada una de sus curvas… te gusta. Ella está jugando para ganarse algún juguete berreta de los stans, pero está totalmente concentrada a tal punto que no es consciente de que la miras intensamente, al igual que varios en el lugar, incluso escuchas un que otro cumplido respecto su cuerpo, pero ella no voltea y no ves su rostro.

El juego sigue, y ella se recuesta más sobre el mostrador apuntando con una pistola de agua hacia el blanco. Esa posición debería ser ilegal, te dices, porque como si fuera posible, tu temperatura sigue elevándose y es verano y es…caliente.

Los hombres ahora la observan, ya sin vergüenza, pero ella sigue concentrada y tú quieres gritar "Getsuga Tensho" para desaparecerlos y que dejen de mirar lo que te _pertenece_. Y estás a punto de hacerlo, porque uno de esos maldito se le está acercando demasiado pero…

_-¡Oye tú!- _grita un joven alto, fuerte, de cabellos oscuros y despeinados, usando el mismo uniforme del instituto que la chica_- ¡Muérete pervertido!- _y le asesta un golpe de tal magnitud que manda a volar 10 metros al maldito. Tragas grueso, ese pudiste haber sido tú, claro si te hubieras dejado llevar por los bajos instintos, e intuyes que ese muchacho, incluso se ha contenido en el golpe.

_-¡Nos vamos!-_ exclama y toma a la menuda joven tirándola sobre su hombro como una bolsa de papas.

_- ¡Ch-chotto matte kudasai, K-Kaien-dono!-_

**Esa voz.**

La muchacha se revuelve ante el agarre del hombre, sus cabellos lanzan destellos, él afirma su posición y comienza a caminar con ella acuestas ante la mirada curiosa de las personas.- _¡Te dije que esa falda era muy corta…Baka!_

_-¡Oi bájame, estaba ganando, Ahou! ¡Secuestrador, hentai secuestrador!-_ la gente se ríe ante sus ocurrencias, y unas señoras exclaman "jóvenes enamorados"

Finalmente levantó el rostro

**Esos ojos **

_-¡Ya deja de moverte como una loca… enana!-_ ella hace caso omiso, y comienza a golpear su espalda y patalear como una cría_- ¡Ouch, eso duele Kuchiki!_

**Rukia Kuchiki**

-¡Te lo mereces, por tu culpa perdí! ¡Adiós conejito lindo!- y finalmente se alejaron, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

**Chappy**

Así comenzó, algo se rompió en tu interior, aún escuchas el sonido tintineante del cristal haciéndose añicos y percibes el veneno fluyendo libremente dentro de ti

¿Por qué lo recuerdas ahora?

No lo sabes con certeza, camuflaste este recuerdo como un sueño por tanto tiempo, te mentiste largamente alegando que solo fue tu imaginación, porque para ti, ese día no viste a tu Rukia, era otra , era tu subconsciente jugándote una mala pasada, era cualquier cosa menos ella, porque si lo hubiera sido , entonces te habría traicionado, porque nunca se presentó ante ti, nunca te visitó, nunca te llamó. Si esa hubiera sido Rukia, entonces eso significaría que te ha olvidado.

-Y así es Idiota-

Una voz rasposa suena en tu cabeza, la conoces bien y le temes

-Y lo bien que haces – se ríe

¿Por qué ha vuelto? Te preguntas

-Porque odias…-responde.

Estas mojándote bajo la lluvia, con una invitación entre tus manos, ella se casará y nuevamente la oscuridad te traga.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

.

"_No puedo darte el corazón que crees me diste_

_Es hora de decirle adiós a las mesas giratorias_

_A las mesas giratorias"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Dark Ichigo**

-¡Déjame! ¡Qué rayos estás haciendo Baka!- te grita y te encanta, eres un estúpido, eso es obvio, mira que robarte así a la novia, pero no lo pensaste. Así como no pensaste en las consecuencias de entrar en la mansión Kuchiki sin ser invitado, así como te importa una mierda quién sea el fulano que la desposará o que ella se haya negado a verte cuando llegaste. No, definitivamente estas jodido Kurosaki, porque cuando la viste sentada elegantemente, con ese bonito kimono celeste que resaltaba esa pequeña cintura suya y marcaba unas curvas, redondas y firmes que no recordabas, ella tenía; te sentiste …vivo.

Bien, te importó un carajo todo y en cuanto la llamaste y ella posó sus hermosos y profundos ojos lilas sobre ti, te la llevaste en brazos de ese odioso lugar, sin mediar palabras. Ahora ella grita y patalea sobre tu hombro, y te amenaza con partirte en dos con su nuevo Bankai si no la bajas. Sonríes porque su esencia no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo la terca y violenta Rukia. Sentir su tibio cuerpo sobre el tuyo y oler su aroma femenino y salvaje te excita y ese hecho es un clavo más en tu ataúd, pero tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, estás maldito; y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Te adentraste al bosque con ella a cuestas, ahí nadie los escucharía, aunque al fin de cuentas las calles del Seretei estaban vacías, todo por el gran evento. Gruñes, no te agrada que todos festejen el compromiso de tu mujer con otro gilipollas, lo odias, lo matarías sin dudarlo ni un segundo, pero entonces ¿ella sufriría? Claro, idiota, ella parece amarlo, porque ahora grita su nombre.

Rukia Kuchiki llama a su amado "Kaien" para que la ayude… Rukia, tu Rukia, la que se puede defender sola, es valiente e independiente, está llamando a viva voz a otro hombre; y es su nombre y no el tuyo el que ella grita y eso... eso sí que te cabrea ¿Cierto? _Me cabrea y mucho…_

-¡Cállate enana!- finalmente la sueltas sobre un pastizal, bruscamente, quieres que se calle, que deje de llamarlo.

Ya no queda ni rastro del peinado que llevaba, sus cabellos, un poco más largos de los que recuerdas, brillan salvajes, totalmente despeinados. Su kimono se ha desarreglado, una de las mangas se ha deslizado por su delicado hombro, exponiendo su terciopelada piel al sol. Tiene las piernas ligeramente abiertas, con sus ropas arremangadas hasta el nacimiento de sus muslos. La imagen que proyecta te gusta, te calienta…tirada sobre el pasto, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas arreboladas furiosamente, pareciera como si la hubieras hecho tuya finalmente , como en tus sueños húmedos, en donde se desase bajo tu tacto. Estas excitado, tan solo con observarla y ya la tienes parada…eres un pervertido, quieres escucharla gemir, si …lo deseas y si fueras "yo" tu Hallow interno, ya estarías sobre ella haciendo tus fantasías realidad. Aunque ¿Qué gritaría? "_Kaien…oh si Kaien…más, más, Onegai!"_

No eres nada… nada delante de ella ¿por qué no lo haces? tómala a la fuerza, es lo que quieres, ella te ha dejado atrás, entonces debe ser castigada ¿Cierto? Ah, pero me olvidaba… Tú la mas, jamás le harías daño, y toda esa mierda cursi… estás maldito Kurosaki. ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, pero he vuelto .Hay oscuridad en tu interior, nuevamente estás manchado, odias…pero este odio es más visceral, lo has guardado por tanto tiempo que se ha podrido dentro de ti y ahora apesta, es un vaho nauseabundo que se impregna en todo tu ser y pronto comenzará a salir y te nublará los ojos , ya no podrás distinguir entre tu amada y el odio que le tienes por haberte olvidado, por haberse lanzado a los brazos de otro como una puta. Hasta entonces, seré paciente y contaminaré tu mente hasta llegar a tu corazón… te lo dije, lo recuerdas

"_**Si te descuidas, pierdes"**_

.

.

.

.

"_Bajo cielos encantados te veo_

_Donde el amor está perdido_

_Tu fantasma es encontrado"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Continuará..._


End file.
